1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taste-modification composition for stabilizing a taste-modifier comprising fresh Curculigo latifolia fruits, processed fruits thereof or a curculin-containing material obtained therefrom and enhancing the taste-modification function of the taste-modifier efficiently, and a method for stabilizing taste-modifier.
2. Description of the prior Art
It is known that Curculigo latifolia fruits, which grow in Western Malaysia and the southern part of Thailand and belong to the genus Curculigo of the family Hypoxidaceae or Amaryllidaceae, are good to eat and exhibit an appetizing effect.